schoolforvampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gothetta Gothetticus
Gothetta Gothetticus, originally referred to as Gruftine, is the only female student in the school for vampires. She's quite bright for her age and usually receives excellent grades from her professors. She mostly spends her time in the school garden, she's a very skilled botanist. The only known family member of Gothetta is Batoria. Personality Gothetta is a very fierce vampire, and is a very confident vampire. She can manage herself and shaves the sides of her head in a very modern style. Gothetta is the most level headed of all her friends, and is usually the voice of reason. Whenever one of her friends get into trouble, Gothetta gets annoyed and irritated but helps anyway. Gothetta is also seen as the mother-figure, especially for Klot Tratzum, who runs to her and holds her hand frequently. Despite her hard working skill, she does at times get into trouble but her friends are always there to help her. When it comes to things she dislikes, she doesn't hold back to criticize it, especially when it comes to Oskar von Horrificus and his crush on Sunshine Polidori, who is a human girl. Human In the episode "Mirror Mirror", Gothetta accidentally drinks one of her potions that makes her drowsy. The audience is able to see Gothetta as a human girl. Her whole world changed, she didn't attend the school for vampires, she lived in a regular house and was forced to take ridiculous classes or participate in activities to make her a better lady. Her personality stays the same, but her pale skin is replaced with tan peach skin, she has freckles and has a full head of hair held tight by a bow. Gothetta hated being a human and would rebel against her human mother or any authority figure. Though, as it turns out, this was all just a fever dream in the end. Relationships Oskar von Horrificus Gothetta is Oskar's only female friend at his school, since she is the only female student. Gothetta has a crush on Oskar but the feeling is unrequited, and seems to be oblivious to Oskar. Despite this the two are very close friends and they trust each other with almost all of their situations, and they are always there for each other. Gothetta shows a lot of jealousy when it comes to the relationship between Oskar and Sunshine, and rags on Oskar on how wrong it is for a vampire to be in love with a human; but despite this, she'll help him through all his troubles with Sunshine. Stoker Flescher Stoker has a very big crush on Gothetta, and is not subtle about it either. He calls her beautiful and boasts about himself to her. Gothetta does not return the feelings, if anything she finds it annoying. Stoker and Gothetta are quite different personality-wise, Stoker is rowdy and rebellious while Gothetta is more reasonable and responsible. Despite the declines from Gothetta, Stoker still tries to win her over, even though it isn't exactly romantic or even nice. Gristle the Troll In the episode "Troll Ahead", Gothetta befriends Gristle when Stoker mocks him and insults him, she tells him he is a wonderful troll. Gristle develops an innocent crush on her and calls her beautiful from time to time. In the episode, whenever Gothetta was in danger, Gristle would come and save her. Gothetta seemed to find Gristle's crush sweet and not annoying like Stoker's. Max Feratu In the episode "The Code of Vampires", the cousin of Count Alarich von Horrificus visits and brings his son Max. Max takes an instant liking to Gothetta and brags and spoils Gothetta with his charms and stories. Gothetta returns the affections and swoons over him, and is impressed by everything he does and says. The two constantly flirt despite the annoyance from her friends. Eventually the two lose interest in each other as Max finds out she's like every other vampire and Gothetta gets offended when he pokes at a woman's role. Pets Arakula Gothetta has a pet spider, Arakula, and is very protective of her and keeps her around her neck like a choke collar. Whenever someone messes with her, Arakula angry and defensive. Gothetta considers her her best friend. Trivia * The hairstyle of Gothetta is called a wolftail. * Gothetta and Oskar are the only ones with pets. * She sees Lady Kryptina as her beauty inspiration. Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Main Characters